Mysterious Girl In The Rain
by Vanny Zhang
Summary: Wanita itu menangis di tengah guyuran hujan. Suaranya begitu pilu dan menyanyat hati! Siapa dia? Kenapa dia meminta Naruto memecahkan misteri itu? / "selesaikan atau kau akan mati!" / RnR? / last chapter update!
1. Chapter 1

Hi minna! Author kembali :P Gomen kalau judulnya gak nyambung + ceritanya aneh nan gaje...

Title: Mysterious Girl In The Rain (Gadis Misterius Di Hujan)

Rated: T

Genre: Mystery, Horror, Family

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto Senpai.

Mysterious Girl In The Rain belongs to Caroline A S :P

Figure: Naruto Uzumaki (Namikaze), Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Akatsuki

Warning: OOC, AU, GAJE, TYPOS, DSB

Summary: Naruto bertemu wanita misterius di tengah hujan. Saat ingin mendekati wanita itu, wanita itu justru berlari dan meninggalkan selembar pesan agar Naruto memecahkan sebuah misteri. Apa misteri itu? Mengapa Naruto yang dipilih untuk memecahkan misteri itu? #BadSummary

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

Hujan deras mengguyur Kota Konoha malam itu. Seorang lelaki bernama Namikaze Naruto sedang kebingungan bagaimana caranya untuk pulang, dia tidak membawa payung ataupun jas hujan untuk melindungi dirinya dari guyuran hujan.

"Ah, aku sangat benci hujan!" Kata Naruto sambil nekat menerobos hujan. Naruto melindungi kepalanya sebisa mungkin menggunakan tangannya, namun sia-sia karena kepalanya tetap basah.

"La... La... La..." Naruto mendengar sebuah nyanyian, suaranya begitu lembut dan pelan. Suaranya juga serak seperti sedang menangis. Lagu yang dinyanyikan pun seperti lagu mistis, seperti lagu Hua Xin (painted skin 1). Naruto mencari asal suara itu dan dia menemukannya. Asal suara itu adalah seorang wanita, entah kenapa insting Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia seorang wanita. Wanita itu memakai gaun tidur putih, ia menangis sambil memeluk lututnya di tengah derasnya hujan. Suaranya sangat pilu dan menyayat hati seperti memendam kebencian yang mendalam. Rambut wanita itu panjang sekitar sepinggang warnanya semerah darah.

"Nona!" Panggil Naruto. Wanita itu menghadap Naruto matanya berwarna merah gelap, pandangannya sangat tajam.

"Disini hujan! Mengapa nona tidak mencari tempat berteduh saja? Nanti anda bisa sakit!" Kata Naruto.

Wanita itu bukannya melakukan perkataan Naruto, ia justru mengacuhkan perkataan Naruto.

"Nona! Apa kau tidak dengar?" Kata Naruto frustasi. Namun wanita itu tetap mengacuhkan perkataan Naruto. Sampai akhirnya gadis itu tiba-tiba berlari.

"Matte! (Tunggu!)" Cegah Naruto, sambil berusaha mengejar wanita itu. Namun, ia justru menginjak sesuatu, ya, selembar kertas yang ditulis dengan pena merah. Namun, kertas itu tidak sobek ataupun rusak karena terkena hujan. Naruto membaca tulisan di kertas itu 'JIKA KAU BERANI, TERIMA TANTANGANKU!'

"Tantangan apa?" Kata Naruto bingung. Ia melihat ke depan, ke arah wanita itu berlari, namun wanita itu sudah tidak ada.

"Huuh!" Naruto hanya menghembuskan nafas lalu pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan wanita itu, karena memang rumahnya berada di arah yang berlawanan.

Tak berapa lama Naruto sampai di rumahnya, saat akan memasuki rumahnya ia menginjak 'sesuatu'. Ya, sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan sebuah alamat: 'JL. Ichiraku no. 4'

Naruto langsung melihat ke sebelah kiri dan tampak wanita bergaun tidur putih itu sedang berlari, rambut merahnya berkibar-kibar tertiup angin.

~Naruto's PoV

'Deg' detak jantungku seakan-akan berhenti saat itu juga. Ta-tadi aku pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dari dia, bagaimana mungkin dia... Ya ampun hal apa yang kualami Kami-Sama... Siapa dia sebenarnya?

~Normal PoV

Naruto segera masuk kerumahnya, kemudian ia mandi karena badannya kotor terkena air hujan. Setelah mandi Naruto menyisir rambutnya sambil bercermin, namun pantulan cermin itu memantulkan 2 orang. Yang 1 tentu saja Naruto, tetapi bayangan yang 1 lagi adalah seorang lelaki 'tampan' namun wajahnya pucat pasi dan menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Rambut lelaki itu kuning jabrik sama seperti Naruto namun lelaki itu memiliki poni panjang sedagu yang membingkai di kedua sisi wajahnya. Mata lelaki itu sewarna dengan lautan namun warnanya sangat gelap menyiratkan kebencian yang mendalam. Naruto langsung menoleh kebelakang namun hasilnya nihil, tidak ada siapapun di belakang Naruto. Naruto duduk di kasurnya dan berpikir.

'Apa mungkin gadis misterius tadi ada hubungannya dengan lelaki di pantulan kaca tadi?' Batin Naruto.

'Tapi mereka terlihat seperti... Seperti hantu-hantu dalam film! Bagaimana jika mereka menghantuiku?' Batin naruto.

-NARUTO MEMBAYANGKAN-

Naruto sedang sakit perut. Lalu ia segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan buang air besar di tempatnya, tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menarik Naruto masuk ke dalam.. Naruto memberontak tidak mau masuk, dia berteriak...

"Tolong! Tolong!" Teriak Naruto tapi tidak ada yang menolongnya karena dia tinggal sendiri. Akhirnya Naruto pun dibawa masuk ke dunia milik hantu yang tidak lain adalah Hanako-san itu. (Author gak ada pikiran jorok!)

-KEMBALI KE DUNIA SEBENARNYA-

"Tidak! Tidak akan! Tidak mungkin!" Kata Naruto sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri. Lalu sebuah bayangan juga terlintas di kepala Naruto.

-NARUTO MEMBAYANGKAN-

Dia sedang tidur-tiduran di kasur dan ketika menongak ke atas, ada hantu yang biasa dipanggil Sadako sedang merambat seperti laba-laba di langit-langit rumah Naruto. Sadako tersenyum sinis. Dan Naruto langsung lari ke ruang tamu dan duduk untuk menenangkan diri, di jaga-jaga dengan menengok ke segala arah. Sadako tidak ada, lalu tiba-tiba Naruto merasa merinding, dan dia segera menoleh ke belakang, ternyata Sadako sedang merambat tepat di belakang Naruto. Naruto pun segera lari ke dapur dan minum segelas air untuk menenangkan diri

"Huuh!" Naruto menghirup nafas untuk menenangkan diri, tetapi tiba-tiba hawa dingin merasuki Naruto membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri dan Naruto segera menoleh ke belakang, ternyata hantu itu ada dibelakang Naruto.

-KEMBALI KE DUNIA SEBENARNYA-

"TIDAK!" Teriak Naruto sekeras mungkin. Kini ia benar-benar ketakutan (sama! author juga takut sendiri nulis fic ini ._.). Lalu, sebuah bayangan kembali terlintas di kepala Naruto...

-NARUTO MEMBAYANGKAN-

Naruto sedang di sekolah. Lalu tiba-tiba dia ingin buang air. Naruto pun maju ke depan dan ijin pada senseinya.

"Sensei, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar!" Kata Naruto.

"Baiklah!" Jawab sang sensei, Naruto pun keluar kelas dan pergi ke toilet.

~Di toilet...

"Ah leganya!" Kata Naruto sehabis selesai buang air. Tiba-tiba ada suara...

"Kamu memilih kertas biru atau kertas

merah?" Kata suara itu, yang tidak lain adalah suara milik hantu Aka Manto.

"Kertas biru! Karena biru warna kesukaanku. O iya, ngomong-ngomong buat apa kertasnya?" Kata Naruto yang tidak mengerti siapa pemilik suara itu. Tiba-tiba, Naruto merasa lehernya dicekik dan dia kehabisan oksigen sampai wajahnya berwarna biru dan akhirnya Naruto wafat... ("Tidak perlu kertas!" Teriak author! Dan author pun dilepaskan oleh Aka Manto, author pun selamat #plaak #abaikan)

-KEMBALI KE DUNIA SEBENARNYA-

"Gak mau! Naru masih mau hidup!" Teriak Naruto lebay sambil menangis. Lalu kembali sebuah bayangan terlintas di kepala Naruto...

-NARUTO MEMBAYANGKAN-

Naruto sedang pulang dari kuliah malamnya. Hari sudah gelap, mungkin sudah sekitar pukul 09.00. Naruto melewati sebuah gang yang sangat sepi, karena memang sudah malam. Lalu tiba-tiba Naruto didatangi seorang perempuan yang menggunakan masker penutup hidung dan mulut.

"Watashi kirei? (Apakah aku cantik?)" Tanya wanita yang tidak lain adalah Kuchisake Onna itu.

"Cantik!" Jawab Naruto asal-asalan, karena tidak tahu wajah wanita itu. Lalu, Kuchisake Onna membuka maskernya...

"Apakah sekarang masih cantik?" Tanya Kuchisake Onna sambil menunjukan mulutnya yang robek dari telinga ke telinga.

"Ihhh~~~ tidak sama sekali!" Jawab Naruto blak-blakan, namun ia tidak kaget dia justru jijik. Lalu Naruto pun dibunuh di tempat dan ia wafat. ("Lumayan!" Kata author. Author pun dilepaskan oleh Kuchisake Onna, dan author selamat! Yee~ #plaak #abaikan)

-KEMBALI KE DUNIA SEBENARNYA-

"TIDAK! Aku tidak mau mati! Aku masih belum menembak Hinata-chan! Aku masih belum minta maaf pada Sasuke-teme! Masih banyak hal yang belum kulakukan! Aku belum mau mati!" Kata Naruto sambil menjambak-jambar rambutnya.

Naruto tidak sadar, sedari tadi di pojok kamar Naruto ada 2 orang sedang bergandengan tangan dan memandangi Naruto. Yang seorang adalah gadis misterius yang ditemui Naruto di tengah hujan, yang seorang lainnya adalah lelaki tampan yang tadi ada saat Naruto bercermin. Wanita itu memandang Naruto dengan tatapan nanar begitu juga sang lelaki.

"Kau harus bisa memecahkan misteri ini sendirian, Naruto!" Kata sang wanita.

"Kami percaya padamu, Naruto!" Kata sang lelaki. Lalu mereka berdua lenyap bersama angin. Naruto yang merasa mendengar sesuatu menoleh kebelakang, namun tidak ada siapapun.

'Perasaan tadi aku mendengar suara!' Bati Naruto.

~OWARI~ *gubrak* *digampar reader*

Eh, maksud author ~TBC~

Okey, untuk menulis fic ini author harus baca kisah Aka Manto dan Kuchisake Onna, sampai author merinding-merinding sendiri. O iya, author juga kasih 'sedikit' humor garing, biar para reader gak tegang (bilang aja biar author sendiri yang gak tegang nulisnya). Okey, sekarang jika para reader sekalian ingin fic ini dilanjutkan REVIEW yaa! Please! Review kalian adalah semangat bagi author :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hi minna! Author kembali :P Gomen kalau judulnya gak nyambung + ceritanya aneh nan gaje...

Title: Mysterious Girl In The Rain (Gadis Misterius Di Hujan)

Rated: T

Genre: Mystery, Horror, Family

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto Senpai.

Mysterious Girl In The Rain belongs to Caroline A S :P

Figure: Naruto Uzumaki (Namikaze), Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Akatsuki

Warning: OOC, AU, GAJE, TYPOS, DSB

Summary: Naruto bertemu wanita misterius di tengah hujan. Saat ingin mendekati wanita itu, wanita itu justru berlari dan meninggalkan selembar pesan agar Naruto memecahkan sebuah misteri. Apa misteri itu? Mengapa Naruto yang dipilih untuk memecahkan misteri itu? #BadSummary

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang cerah. Cahaya matahari memaksa masuk di celah-celah sebuah rumah kecil, yang dihuni oleh seorang lelaki muda berambut kuning jabrik.

'Kring~' jam weker yang terletak di meja sebelah kasur Naruto berdering keras. Namun tampaknya Naruto sudah bangun atau lebih tepatnya ia terjaga semalaman. Ya, siapa yang tidak terjaga semalaman jika nasibnya dipertaruhkan? Bagaimana jika ia dihantui seumur hidupnya? Atau bagaimana jika hantu itu membunuhnya? Berbagai bayangan muncul di kepala Naruto membuat ia terjaga semalaman.

"Baiklah, aku harus segera bersiap-siapa kalau tidak aku akan terlambat!" Kata Naruto, lalu ia segera bersiap-siap dan berangkat ke kuliahnya.

~di kuliah Naruto...

"Eh, apa kau dengar Choji kemarin hilang!" Kata Shikamaru pada Naruto.

"Apa?" Kata Naruto kaget.

"Ya, kemarin saat hujan ia melewati JL. Amegakure lalu dia hilang!" Kata Shikamaru.

~Naruto's PoV

'Deg' detak jantungku seakan-akan berhenti. Kemarin... Kemarin aku juga melewati Jalan Amegakure. Oh iya, di Jalan Amegakure aku bertemu wanita misterius itu, apa mungkin hilangnya Choji ada hubungannya dengan wanita itu? Apa mungkin wanita itu adalah... Adalah 'Kuchisake Onna'! huwaa... Aku tidak mau dihantui seumur hidup...

~Normal PoV

"Apa benar dia hilang di Jalan Amegakure?" Tanya Naruto. Shikamaru mengangguk.

TIME SKIP, sepulang sekolah...

Naruto mencari tahu dimana JL. Ichiraku itu, karena memang setahunya di kota Konoha tidak ada Jalan Ichiraku.

'Aku terima tantanganmu!' Batin Naruto.

Lalu Naruto melihat seorang lelaki tua, sedang berjualan buku.

"Jii-san!" Kata Naruto.

"Ada apa anak muda? Apa kau ingin membeli bukuku? Ini buku karanganku atas hasil pengamatanku sendiri lo..." Kata lelaki tua itu.

"Eh, buku apa memang?" Tanya Naruto. Lelaki tua itu mengambil sebuah buku dan menunjukannya pada Naruto...

"Buku ini berjudul icha-icha paradise!" Kata lelaki tua itu sambil menunjukan buku itu. Naruto langsung sweatdrop ditempat melihat itu adalah buku mesum.

'Kakek ini memang mesum!' Batin Naruto

"Ah, tidak kek! Aku hanya ingin tanya alamat!" Kata Naruto sambil menunjukan kertas yang bertuliskan alamat itu. Kakek itu melihatnya... Tiba-tiba wajah kakek itu berubah jadi pucat.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan alamat itu?" Tanya kakek itu ketus. Perubahan yang sangat drastis.

"Ah, jadi begini..." Naruto menceritakan semuanya.

"Oh! Siapa namamu?" Tanya kakek itu sambil mengamati Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!" Kata Naruto.

'Oh namanya Uzumaki Naruto! Hmm... Dattebayo?' Batin kakek tua yang pastinya para reader sudah tau siapa... Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jiraiya!

"Baiklah, namaku Jiraiya! Aku akan mengatakannya padamu, sebenarnya Jalan Ichiraku itu tidak ada! Nama aslinya adalah jalan Konoha yaitu pusat dari kota Konoha 'dahulu'" kata Jiraiya.

"Oh jadi begitu!" Kata Naruto.

"Hmm... Dan lagi setauku di Jalan Konoha menggunakan simbol seperti awan, bintang, bulan, matahari, dan lainnya bukan menggunakan nomor!" Kata Jiraiya.

"Apa?" Kata Naruto kaget.

"Oh iya, orang yang tinggal di Jalan Konoha hanya orang yang bernyali besar, karena kudengar dahulu keluarga walikota keempat dibantai habis-habisan dan sekarang di Jalan Konoha banyak terjadi hal mistis sehingga banyak orang pindah dari Jalan Konoha dan Jalan itu bukan lagi pusat!" Kata Jiraiya

"Wa-walikota keempat?" Kata Naruto.

"Iya, atau kami biasa menyebutnya Yondaime Hokage! Hokage itu sama dengan walikota!" Kata Jiraiya.

"Huuh, tapi bagaimana pun juga aku harus kesana! Karena kemungkinan sahabatku Choji diculik oleh hantu yang berasal dari sana..." Kata Naruto.

"Hmm... Nomor 4 ya? Besok kau kembali lagi kesini pada pukul 3 sore. Aku akan mencari tahu maksud dari nomor 4 itu." Kata Jiraiya.

"Ha'i! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Jiraiya-sama!" Kata Naruto sambil pergi meninggalkan Jiraiya. Jiraiya tersenyum senang dipanggil dengan suffix '-sama' oleh Naruto.

~keesokan harinya, di sekolah Naruto

"Hei, apa kau dengar 3 gadis telah menghilang di Jalan Amegakure?" Kata Shikamaru pada Naruto.

"Apa?" Kata Naruto kaget. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk tanda bahwa yang ia katakan benar.

"Siapa yang menghilang?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengguncang-ngguncang tubuh Shikamaru. Shikamaru melepaskan tangan Naruto dari pundaknya...

"Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata!" Kata Shikamaru.

"Apa? Hinata hilang?" Kata Naruto panik. Shikamaru mengangguk.

~sepulang sekolah...

Sepulang sekolah, Naruto segera menemui Jiraya.

"Jiraiya-sama!" Panggil Naruto ketika ia menemukan orang yang ia cari.

"Wah kau sudah datang!" Kata Jiraiya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Iya! Jadi apa arti nomor 4 itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hmm... Menurut perkiraanku yang sekarang, ini adalah bahasa mandarin!" Kata Jiraiya.

"Bahasa mandarin? Lalu apa artinya?" Kata Naruto.

"Dalam bahasa mandarin 4 adalah si dan dalam kata lain si artinya adalah mati!" Kata Jiraiya.

"Mati? Hmm... Lalu apa hubungannya? Memang ada rumah disana yang menggunakan simbol mati?" Kata Naruto.

"Disana ada sebuah rumah yang disebut rumah mati! Itu adalah rumah Yondaime Hokage!" Kata Jiraiya.

"Pasti rumah itu yang dimaksud!" Kata Naruto lirih, tetapi masih dapat didengar Jiraiya.

"Apa kau mau aku mengantarmu kesana?" Tawar Jiraiya.

"Baiklah! Arigatou Jiraiya-sama!" Kata Naruto. Jiraiya kembali tersenyum senang mendengar suffix '-sama'.

Jiraiya pun mengantar Naruto ke jalan Ichiraku, ketika akan memasuki Jalan Ichiraku itu Jiraiya berhenti...

"Aku hanya dapat mengantarmu sampai sini!" Kata Jiraiya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Karena hanya kau yang diundang! Takutnya jika aku ikut aku akan celaka!" Kata Jiraiya.

"Oh begitu! Baiklah, tidak apa-apa!" Kata Naruto.

"Hmm... Aku mau memberimu sesuatu!" Kata Jiraiya sambil mengeluarkan 'sesuatu' dari bajunya dan memberikan sesuatu itu pada Naruto.

"Ini untukmu!" Kata Jiraiya.

"Apa ini?" Kata Naruto sambil mengamati buku itu, jika dilihat buku itu bukan buku mesum! Buku itu berjudul 'Kisah Shinobi Pemberani'.

"Ini adalah buku karanganku!" Kata Jiraiya sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Lalu kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hmm... Jadi begini! Naruto adalah nama yang berasal dari buku ini, orang tuamu dulu mengambil namamu dari buku ini!" Kata Jiraiya.

"Kau tau orang tuaku?" Kata Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Betul! Namanya adalah Kushina Uzumaki dan Minato Namikaze!" Kata Jiraiya.

"Hmm... Tapi darimana kau tau?" Kata Naruto.

"Pertama kau tau, sebenarnya Yondaime Hokage adalah ayahmu, Minato Namikaze, kupikir orang tuamu menyuruhmu memecahkan misteri ini! Kedua Naruto adalah suatu nama yang tidak lazim! Ketiga margamu adalah Uzumaki, marga Uzumaki hanya tinggal ibumu saja di kota Konoha ini! Keempat 'dattebayo'mu mirip dengan 'dattebane' milik ibumu! Keenam kau sangat mirip dengan ayahmu, rambut kuning jabrik dan mata biru safir!" Kata Jiraiya.

"Hmm... Tapi itu belum tentu!" Kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan kembali buku itu.

"Karena itu kau harus pergi mencari tahu! Buku ini kau bisa simpan, untuk pegangan!" Kata Jiraiya sambil mengusap rambut Naruto.

"Baiklah! Arigatou Jiraiya-sama!" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan membungkukan badan, lalu ia pergi masuk ke Jalan Konoha.

"Cepatlah kembali dengan selamat! Jangan sampai satu-satunya orang yang memanggilku suffix '-sama' meninggalkanku, seperti satu-satunya orang yang memanggilku dengan suffix '-sensei'" kata Jiraiya sambil tersenyum sedih.

Naruto mulai memasuki jalan itu. Benar kata Jiraiya bahwa jalan itu memang sangat sepi. Lalu Naruto melihat sebuah rumah berlambang sui (air). Naruto mengetuk pintu rumah itu hendak bertanya. Lalu 2 orang berbeda gender membuka pintu itu. Yang seorang adalah wanita cantik berambut biru keunguan dan berwarna mata orange tua! Yang seorang lagi adalah lelaki berambut orange dan berwarna mata coklat.

"Kau siapa? Ada apa datang kemari?" Tanya sang wanita.

Kira-kira siapa mereka? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Naruto? Apa Naruto akan menemukan rumah yang disebut 'rumah mati' itu? Kita tunggu di chap berikutnya #plak

*TBC*

Akhirnya chap 2 selesai juga! Huuh! Hehehe, review yaa! Review kalian adalah semangat bagi author untuk menulis ^^)9


	3. Chapter 3

Hi minna! Author kembali :P Gomen kalau judulnya gak nyambung + ceritanya aneh nan gaje...

Title: Mysterious Girl In The Rain (Gadis Misterius Di Hujan)

Rated: T

Genre: Mystery, Horror, Family

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto Senpai.

Mysterious Girl In The Rain belongs to Caroline A S :P

Figure: Naruto Uzumaki (Namikaze), Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Akatsuki

Warning: OOC, AU, GAJE, TYPOS, DSB

Summary: Naruto bertemu wanita misterius di tengah hujan. Saat ingin mendekati wanita itu, wanita itu justru berlari dan meninggalkan selembar pesan agar Naruto memecahkan sebuah misteri. Apa misteri itu? Mengapa Naruto yang dipilih untuk memecahkan misteri itu? #BadSummary

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

"Kau siapa? Ada apa datang kemari?" Tanya sang wanita.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Apa kalian tahu alamat ini?" Kata Naruto sambil menunjukan kertas yang berisi alamat.

"Ada apa kau mencari alamat itu?" Tanya sang lelaki sambil memandang tajam Naruto.

"A-aku-" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, sang wanita sudah memotong...

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan di dalam! Masuklah!" Kata sang wanita. Naruto pun memasuki rumah itu, rumahnya sederhana tidak terlalu mewah, disepanjang perjalanan ke ruang tamu ada banyak lukisan tergantung di dinding. Ketika sampai di ruang tamu mereka pun duduk.

"Baiklah namaku Konan, dia Yahiko!" Kata wanita yang ternyata bernama Konan itu.

"Aah! Salam kenal! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!" Kata Naruto.

'Dattebayo?' Batin Konan dan Yahiko bersamaan.

"Ada apa kau mencari alamat itu?" Tanya Yahiko.

"Begini..." Naruto pun menceritakan semuanya.

"Oleh karena itu, aku harus menemukan rumah itu! Karena kemungkinan besar teman-temanku diculik dan dibawa kesana!" Kata Naruto. Yahiko dan Konan saling berpandangan setelah mendengar cerita Naruto.

"Aku akan mengantarmu!" Kata Yahiko tiba-tiba.

"Tidak! Biar aku yang mengantarmu!" Kata Konan.

"Konan, kau harus tetap disini menjaga Nagato!" Kata Yahiko sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ya-Yahiko!" Kata Konan dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Lalu Yahiko langsung mengajak Naruto keluar...

"Aku akan mengantarmu!" Kata Yahiko.

~TIME SKIP, Yahiko dan Naruto sudah sampai di rumah yang disebut 'Rumah Mati' itu...

"Baiklah, ini rumahnya!" Kata Yahiko.

"Arigatou gozaimashu, Yahiko-san!" Kata Naruto.

"Douita!" Kata Yahiko sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Jika kau sudah memasuki rumah itu, berarti kau sudah menerima tantangan dan harus menyelesaikannya!" Kata Yahiko.

"Ha'i!" Kata Naruto sambil berjalan memasuki rumah itu.

"Sampai jumpa, Naruto! Kuharap kau adalah Yogen No Ko yang selama ini kutunggu!" Kata Yahiko lirih.

Setelah Naruto masuk ke dalam, ada seseorang berambut hitam raven, menggunakan topeng spiral menghampiri Yahiko.

"Pengkhianat!" Ucap orang itu sambil memenggal kepala Yahiko dengan kapak. Kepala Yahiko pun terpisah dari tubuhnya, darah segar mengalir membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Dia telah tewas.

~sementara itu di tempat Naruto...

"Huuh, tempat macam apa ini? Sangat gelap!" Kata Naruto ketika memasuki rumah itu.

"Apa ada orang?" Teriak Naruto, tetapi tidak ada sahutan.

Naruto mencari saklar lampu rumah itu dan Naruto menemukannya, Naruto pun menekannya dan rumah itu berubah menjadi terang. Rumah itu cukup besar dan berlantai 2. Di dinding-dinding rumah itu banyak terdapat lukisan kuno yang membuat aura seram rumah itu terasa, di setiap ujung rumah itu banyak terdapat jaring laba-laba yang menambah aura seramnya dan keadaan rumah itu sangat buruk! Semua barang tergeletak sembarangan!

"Hii~ rumah apa ini?" Kata Naruto sambil mengelus bulu kuduknya yang sudah berdiri. Tiba-tiba Naruto menginjak 'sesuatu' berwarna merah kental, seperti... 'DARAH'.

"Cairan apa ini?" Kata Naruto sambil jongkok dan mencium cairan itu, tiba-tiba mata Naruto membulat...

"Ini... Ini... Darah!" Kata Naruto kaget. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki dibelakang Naruto, sontak Naruto langsung menoleh, tetapi tidak ada siapapun.

"Siapa disana? Jika berani keluarlah!" Teriak Naruto.

"Selesaikan misteri ini atau kau akan mati!" Kata sebuah suara wanita, suaranya mengandung kebencian yang mendalam.

"Siapa kau? Keluar jika berani!" Kata Naruto sambil memandangi sekelilingnya, namun hasilnya nihil, tidak ada siapapun.

'Siapa dia?' Batin Naruto. Naruto pun bangkit berdiri dan kembali berjalan memasuki rumah itu. Tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar isakan seorang wanita dan Naruto pun langsung menoleh, ia melihat wanita yang ditemuinya saat hujan sedang menangis diatas kursi goyang, wajahnya sayu menggambarkan kepasrahan, tetapi tidak dengan matanya, matanya tajam menggambarkan kebencian.

"Hiks~ hiks~ hiks~" wanita itu menangis.

"Si-siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto, namun wanita itu seperti tidak mendengar perkataan Naruto. Lalu, seorang lelaki yang ditemui Naruto dicermin menghampiri wanita itu. Mata lelaki itu awalnya berwarna biru safir yang cerah, secerah langit, namun tiba-tiba mata biru safir itu berubah menjadi biru gelap yang mengambarkan kebencian yang mendalam.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menutup matanya, tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat. Ketika ia membuka matanya, 2 bayangan yang ia lihat barusan sudah tidak ada...

"Selesaikan misteri ini! Selesaikan!" Kata sebuah suara lelaki, suara itu mengandung kebencian yang mendalam seperti suara wanita tadi.

"Siapa kau? Cepat keluar!" Teriak Naruto, namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Huuh!" Naruto hanya mendengus sebal. Tiba-tiba wanita misterius itu jalan tepat di depan Naruto, gaun tidur putihnya yang panjang menyentuh lantai, wanita itu menangis tersedu-sedu! Wajahnya pucat pasi dan yang membuat Naruto terbelalak adalah disepanjang jalan yang wanita itu lewati terdapat bercak darah.

"Ya Tuhan! Hal apa yang kualami ini?" Kata Naruto.

Lalu tiba-tiba sang lelaki turun dari lantai dua, disepanjang jalan yang dilewati lelaki itu juga terdapat bercak darah. Lelaki itu melirik Naruto dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'Selesaikan!'. Tiba-tiba 2 bayangan itu kembali menghilang, hanya terdengar suara isak tangis yang begitu pilu dan menyayat hati.

Naruto kembali berjalan semakin menyelusuri rumah itu, diapun menaiki tangga dan sampai di lantai 2...

"Siapa kau?" Kata sebuah suara.

Naruto menoleh...

"Ahh! Aku Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!" Kata Naruto pada lelaki yang bertanya padanya itu.

"Ada apa kau kesini?" Tanya lelaki itu.

"Aku ingin memecahkan misteri! Kamu siapa?" Kata Naruto.

"Namaku Uzumaki Nagato!" Kata lelaki yang ternyata bernama Nagato itu.

"Oh! Salam kenal, Nagato-san!" Kata Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat keluar dari sini! Jika tidak kau akan mati!" Kata Nagato.

"Ah! Memang kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak tau ini adalah rumah Yondaime Hokage? Rumah ini disebut rumah mati karena siapapun yang masuk disini tidak akan dapat keluar hidup-hidup! Ia akan dibunuh oleh hantu Yondaime Hokage!" Kata Nagato.

"Jika aku keluar! Lalu kau?" Kata Naruto.

"Tenang saja! Aku mempunyai penangkal!" Kata Nagato. Naruto ingin keluar karena merasa takut, namun ia melihat 2 bayangan di belakang Nagato... Mereka memandang tajam Naruto.

'Glek' Naruto menelan ludahnya.

"Ah tidak! Aku akan menyelesaikannya!" Kata Naruto.

"Jika kau tetap di rumah ini, kau akan mati!" Kata Nagato

"Tidak!" Kata Naruto mantap.

"Baiklah! Aku akan melihat apa kau dapat keluar dari rumah ini hidup-hidup!?" Kata Nagato, sambil mengeluarkan pedang dari tasnya.

'Glek' Naruto kembali menelan ludah melihat pedang yang ada di tangan Nagato.

"Aku yang akan membunuhmu!" Kata Nagato sambil bersiap menusukan pedangnya ke Naruto. Naruto pun menghindar ke samping.

'A-apa yang harus kulakukan?' Batin Naruto ketakutan.

"Na-Nagato-san, kita bicarakan baik-baik saja!" Kata Naruto sambil berusaha menghindari sabetan pedang Nagato

"Kita sudah membicarakan baik-baik tadi!" Kata Nagato sinis.

Naruto terus menghindari sabetan pedang Nagato, kondisi juga tidak memungkinkan ia untuk kabur. Semakin lama Naruto semakin lelah, sehingga dia berkali-kali hampir terkena sabetan pedang itu.

'Trang' ada sebuah pedang yang mem-blok serangan pedang Nagato.

"Nagato!" Kata orang yang mem-blok serangan itu, yang tidak lain adalah Konan.

"Konan! Kenapa kau melindunginya?" Kata Nagato dengan sedikit kesal.

"Maaf Nagato! Tetapi Naruto adalah orang yang Yahiko percaya sebagai pembawa kedamaian! Orang yang Yahiko percaya juga adalah orang yang kupercaya!" Kata Konan.

"Lepaskan, Konan!" Perintah Nagato dengan nada sedikit mengancam.

"Tidak akan!" Jawab Konan mantap.

"Mana mungkin lelaki seperti ini dapat menjadi Yogen No Ko!" Kata Nagato dengan nada kesal.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku memang tidak tau apa itu Yogen No Ko tetapi..." Kata Naruto memotong perkataannya. Lalu, ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang diberikan Jiraiya dan menunjukannya pada Nagato dan Konan. Mata Nagato membulat seketika.

"I-ini... Buku karangan Jiraiya-sama?" Kata Nagato dengam mata terbelalak.

"Benar! Judul buku ini 'Kisah Shinobi Pemberani' dan nama tokoh utama dalam buku itu adalah..." kata Naruto memotong perkataannya, lalu ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Naruto!" Kata Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya sambil nyengir bangga.

"Aku, Uzumaki Naruto! Pasti akan menjadi seperti tokoh utama dalam buku ini! Jika ada hal yang bernama perdamaian, aku akan menemukannya!" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum bangga. Mata Nagato kembali membulat.

'Apa mungkin dia benar-benar adalah Yogen No Ko?" Batin Nagato.

Tanpa mereka bertiga sadari bayangan wanita misterius itu duduk di kursi goyang, dia tersenyum bangga sambil menggoyangkan kursi goyangnya, lalu ia menghilang. Dan bayangan lelaki misterius itu sedang berdiri di pojok ruangan lantai dua melihat mereka bertiga, dia tersenyum bangga kemudian dia menghilang.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Tunggu di chap 4...

*TBC*

Huuh, akhirnya chap 3 update! Author gak bisa ngira-ngira fiction ini selesai di chap berapa yang pasti diatas chap 1 #plak hehehe...

Review yaa... Review kalian adalah semangat bagi author ^_^)9


	4. Chapter 4

Hi minna! Author kembali :P Gomen kalau judulnya gak nyambung + ceritanya aneh nan gaje...

Title: Mysterious Girl In The Rain (Gadis Misterius Di Hujan)

Rated: T

Genre: Mystery, Horror, Family

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto Senpai.

Mysterious Girl In The Rain belongs to Caroline A S :P

Figure: Naruto Uzumaki (Namikaze), Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Akatsuki

Warning: OOC, AU, GAJE, TYPOS, DSB

Summary: Naruto bertemu wanita misterius di tengah hujan. Saat ingin mendekati wanita itu, wanita itu justru berlari dan meninggalkan selembar pesan agar Naruto memecahkan sebuah misteri. Apa misteri itu? Mengapa Naruto yang dipilih untuk memecahkan misteri itu? #BadSummary

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

Di tengah pembicaraan mereka, tiba-tiba sesosok bertopeng spiral datang!

"Nagato!" Kata sosok yang diketahui bernama Tobi itu. Nagato hanya diam, tidak menggubris sedikit pun (?)

"Kau adalah leader! Jangan mengkhianati Akatsuki!" Kata Tobi. Nagato mulai menggubris! Dia memandang Tobi sambil berpikir.

'Mana yang harus kupilih?' Batin Nagato.

"Nagato-kun! Yahiko-kun telah mati... Jangan sia-siakan kematiannya hanya karena kau adalah leader! Dia... Anak itu... Uzumaki Naruto adalah 'Yogen No Ko'" kata Konan. Nagato sedikit tersentak mengetahui Yahiko telah mati.

"..." Nagato memandang Konan tetap berfikir..

"Aku adalah leader, aku tidak mungkin mengkhianati akatsuki!" Kata Nagato sambil berjalan ke arah Tobi, Tobi menyeringai senang... Tetapi, saat sudah dekat dengan Tobi, tiba-tiba Nagato mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menusuk Tobi...

"Tetapi, aku lebih tidak mungkin mengkhianati temanku Yahiko juga mengkhianati diriku sendiri! Karena aku percaya bahwa ia adalah Yogen No Ko!" Kata Nagato... Naruto sedikit tersentak! Nagato pun menarik pedangnya dari perut Tobi dan Tobi langsung ambruk...

Tiba-tiba, hawa mencengkam memasuki seluruh ruangan itu, angin dingin memasuki ruangan itu menambah kesan angkernya, dan hujan turun begitu saja padahal langit tadinya cerah!

"Gawat!" Kata Nagato dengan mata membulat.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto yang tidak mengerti. Nagato tidak menggubris! Dia justru menengok ke kanan, kiri seperti siaga karena akan ada sesuatu yang ditakutinya akan datang.

"Dia sudah bangkit!" Kata Konan...

"Dia siapa?" Tanya Naruto, namun Konan tidak menggubris dan justru mengikuti Nagato... Naruto pun hanya bisa kebingungan! Siapa yang dimaksud 'dia'

~sementara itu di suatu rumah...

Jiraiya yang sedang menulis novel mesumnya yang berjudul 'Icha Icha Paradise' tiba-tiba tersentak, dia pun segera membuka tirai rumahnya yang tadi tertutup, 'hujan lebat' itulah yang dilihat Jiraiya. Jiraiya pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke awan-awan! Dia mencoba membaca tanda langit...

"Gawat! Dia sudah bangkit!" Kata Jiraiya lirih dengan nada ketakutan dan panik!

~kembali ke Naruto...

Tirai-tirai yang menutupi jendela-jendela di rumah itu berkibar-kibar terkena angin yang sangat kuat! Langit yang tadinya cerah mulai menjadi sangat gelap! Lampu-lampu di rumah itu tiba-tiba padam membuat rumah itu gelap gulita... Namun, seketika keadaan kembali tenang meski masih gelap gulita! Angin kuat yang tadinya bertiup kencang sudah reda, namun matahari masih enggan menampakan sinarnya sehingga keadaan rumah itu masih gelap gulita karena semua lampu sudah padam!

"Aaa..." Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah jeritan wanita!

'Siapa itu? Suaranya adalah suara wanita dan wanita disini hanya ada...' Batin Naruto, lalu matanya membulat seketika mengingat hanya ada Konan wanita disini.

"Konan-nee!" Kata Naruto sambil meraba-raba lantai mencari Konan, lalu ia menemukan sebuah tubuh tergeletak! Naruto meraba-raba tubuh itu dan dia menemukan sesuatu! Ya, jepit bunga milik Konan! Tetapi, tunggu! Dia juga menemukan cairan kental yang baunya persis seperti yang ditemuinya di lantai rumah itu 'DARAH'

"Konan-nee!" Kata Naruto sambil membantu tubuh Konan bangkit duduk, Konan sangat lemas, nafasnya tersengal-sengal...

"Na-Naruto! Cepat pergi!" Kata Konan tetap dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kata Naruto sambil menangis.

"Ce-cepat pergi! Di-dia sudah bangkit!"

"Dia siapa?" Tanya Naruto. Namun, tidak ada jawaban! Naruto pun mencoba mencari hidung Konan, dan ketika dia menemukannya dia memeriksa nafasnya!

'Su-sudah tidak ada nafas!' Batin Naruto, lalu Naruto pun menangis sambil menguncang-guncang tubuh Konan. Sampai akhirnya dia teringat sesuatu! Ya, dimana Nagato? Tidak ada suaranya dari tadi?

"Nagato-Nii!" Kata Naruto setengah berteriak! Suaranya menggema di ruangan itu!

"Nagato-Nii!" Kata Naruto setengah berteriak lagi! Namun hasilnya nihil, tetap tidak ada jawaban!

'Dimana Nagato-Nii?' Batin Naruto. Naruto pun mengusap wajah Konan menggunakan tangan kanannya, sehingga mata Konan yang tadinya masih sedikit terbuka pun tertutup. Lalu, Naruto menaruh mayat Konan di lantai.

"Maaf Konan-nee! Tetapi, tunggulah sebentar disini! Aku masih harus mencari tau dimana Nagato-nii... Juga harus mencari tau siapa yang dimaksud dia? Tetapi tenang saja, aku berjanji aku akan kembali dan memakamkanmu dengan layak!" Kata Naruto sambil memandang Konan, lalu meninggalkan Konan!

Naruto mulai berjalan menelusuri rumah yang tidak kecil dan sangat gelap itu...

'Prang' tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara, Naruto pun mendatangi asal suara itu! Dia hanya bisa melihat sesuatu mengerikan berwarna merah yang besar, sebelum ia ditarik untuk bersembunyi oleh seseorang. Orang itu membengkam mulut Naruto menggunakan tangannya!

"Lepaskan aku!" Kata Naruto tidak jelas karena mulutnya dibengkam.

"Ssst!" Kata orang yang menarik Naruto, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Jiraiya!

"Ji-Jiraiya-sama!" Kata Naruto terkejut!

"Sstt!" Kata Jiraiya sambil mencoba menengok melihat ke tempat 'sesuatu' itu! Namun sudah tidak ada apapun!

'Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?' Batin Jiraiya.

"Ada apa Jiraiya-sama?" Tanya Naruto ketika melihat raut terkejut di wajah Jiraiya...

"Dia menghilang!" Kata Jiraiya...

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dia adalah..."

*TBC*

Huuh, akhirnya chap 4 kelar juga! Sempat kehabisan ide, untung ada ide terlintas hahaha... Okey, waktunya jawab Review! Di chap2 sebelumnya author lupa x_x

uzumakimahendra4: arigatou udah baca + review ^^

Blue-Temple Of The King: ya arigatou udah baca + review ^^ itu bukan Nagato tapi Yahiko! Rambut Nagato kan merah :D

Dream: sip! Arigatou udah baca + review ^^

Naru Lovers: hehehe... Arigatou gozaimashu! Ini udah lanjut ^^

A'Raion No Sun: arigatou! Ini udah lanjut!

SuYanMiNaDanChenHan: masak kepanjangan? Entahlah, mungkin aku lagi pengen buat cerita panjang /? Hehehe... Arigatou udah baca + review ^^

Okey, terakhir REVIEW PLEASE! YOUR REVIEW IS MY STRENGTH! (^.^)9


	5. Chapter 5

Hi minna! Author kembali :P Gomen kalau judulnya gak nyambung + ceritanya aneh nan gaje...

Title: Mysterious Girl In The Rain (Gadis Misterius Di Hujan)

Rated: T

Genre: Mystery, Horror, Family

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto Senpai.

Mysterious Girl In The Rain belongs to Caroline A S :P

Figure: Naruto Uzumaki (Namikaze), Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Akatsuki

Warning: OOC, AU, GAJE, TYPOS, DSB

Summary: Naruto bertemu wanita misterius di tengah hujan. Saat ingin mendekati wanita itu, wanita itu justru berlari dan meninggalkan selembar pesan agar Naruto memecahkan sebuah misteri. Apa misteri itu? Mengapa Naruto yang dipilih untuk memecahkan misteri itu? #BadSummary

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

"Dia adalah..." Jiraiya memotong perkataannya...

"Siapa?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah mulai frustasi!

"Kyuubi No Kitsune!" Kata Jiraiya, dia sengaja memelankan volumenya agar tidak ada yang mendengar!

"A-apa itu?" Tanya Naruto...

"Dahulu, hewan itu tersegel dalam tubuh Kushina Uzumaki! Namun, saat ia dibunuh, hewan itu tidak bertindak apapun ia mengikuti Kushina sampai ia dikubur! Dan kini ia telah bangkit! Kyuubi yang sangat mengerikan..." Kata Jiraiya!

"Lalu, bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto panik!

"Menurut instingku dia akan menggunakan tubuh Kushina, karena ia tersegel dalam tubuh Kushina!" Kata Jiraiya...

"Lalu bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto (lagi)

"Kau harus memecahkan misteri ini! Kau harus mencari sesuatu!" Kata Jiraiya!

"Apa itu?"

"Sebuah berlian segi enam! Karena berlian itu mereka dibunuh! Berlian itu mengandung kekuatan yang sangat besar, yang dapat menghancurkan dunia... Mereka mencoba melindungi dunia!" Kata Jiraiya!

"Dimana letak berlian itu?" Tanya Naruto, namun tidak ada jawaban!

"Jiraiya-sama!" Panggil Naruto namun tetap tidak ada jawaban! Karena memang mereka tidak saling melihat dari tadi, suasana masih gelap gulita! Naruto mencoba meraba kedepannya 'tidak ada! Dimana Jiraiya-sama' batin Naruto! Ia terus berjalan dan tiba-tiba dia tersandung sesuatu... Naruto mencoba meraba sesuatu itu, ternyata itu adalah tubuh manusia! Tunggu! Tubuh manusia? Berarti itu adalah tubuh... Tidak! Tidak mungkin!

"Jiraiya-sama!" Kata Naruto sambil mengguncang-ngguncang tubuh Jiraiya! Namun, tubuh itu sudah tak bernyawa sehingga tidak ada jawaban!

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku belum menemukan teman-teman! Ah, aku menyesal menerima tantangan ini! Jiraiya-sama, Konan-nee maaf! Aku berjanji aku akan menyelesaikannya...' Batin Naruto!

Naruto pun kembali berjalan... Namun ada seseorang yang berlari di depannya!

"Matte!" Cegah Naruto... Namun orang itu terus berlari...

"Matte!" Teriak Naruto sambil menghadap ke kiri! Ketika ia kembali menghadap ke depan, ada seorang wanita berambut merah sudah berdiri di depannya... Rambutnya semerah darah! Matanya berwarna merah gelap... Dia adalah gadis yang ditemui Naruto di tengah hujan, namun ini lebih gelap lagi! Di lehernya terdapat luka sabetan, sehingga lehernya seakan-akan hampir putus, gaun tidurnya yang berwarna putih dipenuhi darah! Matanya mendelik tajam pada Naruto!

"Ka-kau siapa?" Tanya Naruto!

"Berikan berlian itu pada kami!" Kata gadis itu...

"Di-dimana tempatnya?" Tanya Naruto!

"Di halaman belakang rumah!" Kata wanita itu, dia nampak menyeringai lebar membuat gigi-giginya tampak! Sangat mengerikan, dan mulutnya dipenuhi darah...

"Ha-ha'i! a-aku akan menggambilkannya untukmu!" Kata Naruto! Kemudian ia segera lari ke halaman belakang rumah itu! Namun wanita (*read: hantu) itu mengambil sebuah pisau dan segera mengikuti Naruto...

~di taman belakang...

Naruto sudah berhasil mengambil berlian itu! Dia pun bersiap memberikannya pada wanita itu! Sedangkan wanita itu, Dia bersiap menusuk Naruto, namun seseorang melindungi Naruto sehingga ia yang tertusuk!

"Na-Nagato-nii..." Kata Naruto sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Nagato yang terluka parah!

"Ja-jangan be-berikan berlian i-itu padanya... I-itu dapat membuatnya bangkit!" Kemudian Nagato langsung menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya! Air mata sebening crystal jatuh dari mata safir Naruto, membuktikan kesedihannya yang teramat dalam! "Nagato-nii!"

"Berikan berlian itu!" Kata wanita itu sambil menyeringai lebar menunjukan gigi-giginya yang menyeramkan...

"Tidak akan!" Naruto segera lari sekencang-kencangnya meninggalkan wanita itu... Namun, wanita itu hanya menyeringai lebar! Naruto terus berlari sambil memeluk berlian itu erat-erat... 'Tidak akan kubiarkan ia mendapatkan berlian ini' batin Naruto!

Tiba-tiba mata Naruto membulat melihat ada banyak mayat di depannya! Ada mayat Konan, Jiraiya, Nagato, Yahiko, Tobi, Zetsu, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame... Lalu didepannya sudah ada Kyuubi, kini ia berubah wujud menjadi wujud aslinya, seekor musang berekor sembilan!

"Hwaa... Tolong!" Teriak Naruto melihat wujud asli Kyuubi!

"Jangan takut! Asal kau memberikan berlian itu, aku tidak akan membunuhmu..." Kata Kyuubi sambil menyeringai lebar! Karena saking takutnya, Naruto menyodorkan berlian itu! Jarang tangan mereka hanya tinggal beberapa Centi lagi!

5 CM

3CM

2CM

1CM

Dan... Tiba-tiba cahaya kuning secepat kilat membawa Naruto pergi! Kini ia berada di sebuah ruangan yang asing baginya... Bau ruangan itu amis, karena ada darah dimana-mana!

"Si-siapa kalian?" Kata Naruto ketakutan ketika 2 sosok mendekat kepadanya!

"Tenang saja! Kami tidak akan melukaimu!" Kata salah satu sosok yang ber-gender perempuan sambil tersenyum hangat & lembut! Entah mengapa senyum wanita itu membuat hati Naruto serasa aman dan damai...

"Sekarang, berikan berlian itu pada kami!" Kata sosok lainnya yang ber-gender pria! Ia tersenyum lembut, sebuah senyum yang dapat membuat hati siapapun yang melihatnya damai! Sebuah senyum yang dapat membuat semua wanita di dunia ini jatuh hati ketika melihatnya! Naruto hampir kehilangan kesadaran dan menyerahkan berlian itu, namun ia segera memeluk erat berlian itu karena ia teringat pesan Nagato 'jangan berikan berlian itu pada dia!' Bagaimana jika mereka ternyata adalah pelayan Kyuubi atau jelmaan Kyuubi sendiri!?

Seakan-akan mengerti pikiran pikiran Naruto sang sosok lelaki berkata "tenang saja! Kami bukan pelayan Kyuubi atau jelmaan Kyuubi... Aku adalah Namikaze Minato dan dia istriku Uzumaki Kushina!" Sosok yang ternyata bernama Minato itu tersenyum hangat!

"Na-Namikaze Minato!? Kushina Uzumaki!? Hmm... Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu kalian... Wajah kalian tidak asing! Dan nama kalian aku seperti pernah mendengarnya..." Kata Naruto sambil berpikir!

"Ah, kami adalah orang yang menyuruhmu menyelesaikan misteri ini!" Kata Kushina!

"Ah aku ingat! Ka-kalian adalah hantu yang kutemui bukan?" Kata Naruto ketakutan..

"Baka!" Kata Kushina sambil memukul kepalka Naruto... Wajahnya terlihat marah! "Beraninya kau memanggil orang tuamu hantu!" Kata Kushina lagi!

"O-orang tua?"

"Yap! Kau adalah anak kami..." Kata Minato sambil tersenyum manis! Naruto pun langsung teringat semua perkataan Jiraiya!

"Ja-jadi kalian benar-benar orang tuaku?" Kata Naruto sedikit ragu! Minato menganggukan kepala sambil tersenyum...

"Berikan berlian itu kepada kami, sebelum Kyuubi datang kesini... Ia selalu berubah wujud menjadi wujudku jadi jangan tertipu!" Kata Kushina sambil mendengus sebal pada kalimat akhir perkataannya! Naruto dengan sedikit ragu menyerahkan berlian itu... Minato pun mengambil berlian itu, kemudian menghancurkannya!

"Ah?" Kenapa kau menghancurkannya?" Tanya Naruto! Namun, Minato dan Kushina hanya tersenyum lembut dan tubuh mereka sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang...

"Kami bisa seperti ini karena berlian itu! Dan kini kami sudah harus pergi..." Kata Kushina!

"Teman-temanmu ada samping ruangan ini!" Kemudian, Minato dan Kushina memeluk Naruto... Naruto memejamkan mata merasakan hangatnya pelukan orang tua yang selama ini ia impikan! Namun, ia hanya merasakan kehangatan itu sebentar saja.. Saat ia membuka mata lagi sudah tidak ada siapapun disana! "Kaa-san, tou-san!" Kata Naruto sambil menangis sedih! Kemudian, ia segera pergi ke samping ruangan itu!

.

.

.

Hanya ruangan itu, ruangan yang bersih di rumah itu! Hanya ruangan itu saja yang dirawat, sepertinya... Ruangan itu adalah sebuah kamar bayia... Kamarnya tidak mewah hanya sederhana... Ada berbagai perlengkapan bayi disana! Dan Naruto menemukan teman-temannya sedang diikat dalam keadaan sadar... Naruto pun melepaskan ikatan mereka!

"Ah, akhirnya lepas juga! Akhirnya aku bisa makan kripik yang diberikan chichi dan haha sebagai bekal..." Kata Choji sambil mengambil keripik dari tasnya!

"Ah, aku sangat merindukan orang tuaku! Saat pulang aku pasti akan langsung memeluk mereka..." Kata Sakura!

"Ah... Aku harus segera pulang! Orang tuaku pasti mencemaskanku!" Kata Ino...

"A-aku khawatir kesehatan otou-chan yang akhir-akhir ini memburuk!" Kata Hinata! Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat mereka semua sangat menyayangi dan disayangi orang tuanya! Setidaknya Naruto juga memiliki beberapa detik saat ia memiliki orang tua...

"Yosh! Ayo pulang..." Kata Naruto sambil berjalan ke pintu keluar diikuti teman-temannya! Namun, sebelum mereka sempat keluar dari kamar itu, sebuah buku jatuh membuat Naruto tertarik! Naruto pun membuka buku itu ternyata itu sebuah album foto... Isinya adalah foto-foto dirinya saat kecil bersama orang tuanya! Ada foto saat mereka bertiga, Naruto ditengah mereka... Minato menggendong Naruto, dan Kushina membentuk jarinya jadi huruf V (gomen author kurang bisa mendepkrisikan foto! Itu fotonya pokoknya yang mereka bertiga itu lo...), ada juga foto saat mereka bermain ayunan bertiga...

~Naruto's PoV...

Ternyata warna mata okaa-san berwarna violet! Sangat cerah! Dan warna mata otou-san biru safir sama sepertiku... Hmm, dan ternyata dulu Kyuubi adalah anjing yang imut dan menggemaskan! Dulu ia sangat dekat denganku... Juga anggota akatsuki ternyata adalah bawahan ayahku! Yang membunuh orang tuaku adalah ninja Kiri..

~Normal PoV...

Air mata sebening crystal kembali menetes dari mata safir Naruto! "Otou-san, okaa-san" bisik Naruto lirih sambil menitihkan air mata...

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kata Choji!

"Tidak!" Kata Naruto! Tiba-tiba kepala Naruto terasa pusing dan dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, ketika ia sadar ia sudah berada di rumahnya dan.. Orang tuanya masih hidup!

"Okaa-san, otou-san! Kalian masih hidup..." Kata Naruto ketika melihat orang tuanya, dan ia justru dihadiahi sebuah pukulan oleh Kushina!

"Ah ittai a, okaa-san!"

"Siapa yang suruh kau berbicara begitu!?"

"Hahaha... Sudah jangan bertengkar!"

~Naruto's PoV...

Hahaha... Mungkin itu semua hanya mimpi! Ah, tunggu apa ini!? Hmm... Sebuah pesan dan alamat... Biar kubaca! Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin! I-ini adalah pesan yang kudapat dari gadis misterius itu! Ma-mana mungkin ada disini!?

~Normal PoV...

Sementara itu diluar rumah Naruto, langit sudah gelap dan hujan turun dengan lebatnya! Seorang gadis bergaun tidur putih sedang menangis sambil memeluk lututunya di tengah hujan... Tangisannya sangat pilu dan menyanyat hati!

*The End* ~Owari~

Author: Yey, akhirnya Owari #plak

Reader: gantung banget sih endingnya author-san?

Author: eh? Iyakah? Maaf, karena ini selera author-sama! =))

Reader: pede banget tulis diri sendiri pakai suffic '-sama'... Huuh! Mana horrornya?

Author: gak ada! Author masih belom bisa buat horror... Lebih tepatnya takut =D

Reader: terus napa dikasih genre horror!? *serbu author*

Author: *babak belur*

Hehehe.. Okey, Jaa ne minna~ sampai bertemu di fic author yang lain ;) terakhir, author minta reviewnya yah.. Please review! Don't be silent reader!


End file.
